


Teasing Kitten

by Misspixieice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: happy birthday dear ignis!! I’ve been working in this fic for a bit. My first one I actually started. Please enjoy!Trying to relax Ignis after another long day, you think teasing would be the way to go. However Ignis has other ideas.





	Teasing Kitten

You had just walked in the door and shivered as the warmth of the apartment hit you. It was colder than Shiva’s tits and you were wearing several more layers than you would have liked.

“Y/N? Is that you darling?” Ignis called out. Ignis Scientia, Royal Advisor to the future king and your lover. Giggling, you make your way to your room, following his voice.

“Who else would it be Iggy?” You tease, your pulling off your gloves and scarf off as you enter the room. He was sitting on the edge of your bed, shoes off, shirt partly unbuttoned. You had come home at just the right time. You walk over and give Ignis a light peck. You are still bundled like the cold will never end. “It seems that I’ve come home at the right time,”

“It seems you have, why don’t you shed some layers yourself, darling? It’s a little warm in here for all of that.”

You start to take off your outer layers; hanging up your coat and scarf, when an idea comes to you. With a little smirk, you kicked off your shoes and sauntered over to Ignis, who had taken a moment to check some emails on his phone. Engrossed in whatever the Hell that was the Citadel that Noctis had thrown Ignis into, he missed your approach. You reached forward and lightly ran your fingers along his jaw bringing him out of his work world and back to you.  
Ignis drops the phone in his lap and looks up to you and noticing the sparkle of mischief in your eyes, he quirks an elegant brow at you. “Not that I don’t love the attention darling, but what are you doing?”  
You don’t answer, simply smile and lean in, ghosting your hands on his shoulders, you kiss him lightly - really it’s more of a peck than anything else. Ignis tries to deepen the kiss with you but you’ve pulled away and he groans. The sound went straight to your core.  
Resist Y/N Resist. Play the game and he’ll be putty in your hands. You took a few steps away and turned around so your back was facing him and slowly, you took the first layer of your shirt off.

“Y/N?”

You drop it at your feet and slowly peel the next one off, rolling your hips as you raise your arms above your head once more. Now you’re in just a tank and jeans. Looking over your shoulder you see Ignis focused solely on you; his eyes riveted to your form, phone long forgotten. You bring your hands down and outline your waist and set them at the waistband of your jeans. Slowly, oh so slowly, you run your fingers across the waistband to the buttons on the front and turn to face Ignis, popping the button and dropping your fly.  
He gulped audibly. You are truly the kitten who’s gotten the cream now.  
You take a peak and see him straining in his own pants and you’re just that much more wet than before. You are close enough to Ignis that you’re brushing his knees but not standing between them just yet. You slide your jeans down far enough and let go, letting them fall down in a heap as you step out and kick them to the side. Deciding to wear the lacy panties is the best decision you made today. Ignis’s breath hitched and becoming shallow, a faint dusting of red spread across his cheeks. He reaches out to hold your hips and you lightly smack his hands away. He growls in response and you wink at him.

“Just enjoy the show,” You cooed.

The last item to go is your tank top. It’s a little thing; simple, plain and black. You slide one strap down your shoulder, then the other. Ignis’ breathing quickens, you hear him take a deep breaths to steady himself. Stepping back once more, you sit in his lap and lay your head on his shoulder. Turning your head to the side you press light kisses to his neck and run your hands down your front taking the tank down with your hands to pool it at your waist. Ignis grabs on to the tank and pulls it up over your head and throws it across the room. You wrap your arms around his neck and grind onto him lightly. A groan escapes his throat and his hands are back on your waist as he drops his head to your shoulder, “Y/N, what are you doing to me?” he groans and all you can do is smirk.  
You stand and he whines just a little until you turn around and straddle his lap forcing him back a little further on the bed. Slipping your hands under his partially open shirt, you run your nails over his shoulders causing a shiver to crawl across his skin as you kiss across the path you left. You can feel Ignis’s hands tighten on your waist, “Kitten…” It’s a warning, and you didn’t heed it; bringing your hands down you scratch across his chest and reach the buttons that he never got to. Slowly, so very slowly, you open them one by one.  
Kissing and nipping at his skin as you expose more of his beautifully toned chest. Ignis was no Gladio, but he didn’t need to be. You could feel the strength in his arms as he held you. You pushed the shirt off his body and took in the sight of your love. It was like the Astrals themselves sculpted him. You feel Ignis’s lips on your neck then, your ever patient lover not so patient any more.

“Y/N what are you doing to me?”

“Destroying you in the best way possible,” you purr. Ignis groans and bites your shoulder. Licking a stripe up his neck to his ear and you nibble on the lobe with a chuckle. That chuckle is what does him in. Ignis has you up and out out of his lap, tossing you onto the bed so quickly you barely have time to gasp. In a flash of blue light Ignis has one of his daggers in his hand and has your bra and panties cut to ribbons in seconds.

“Ignis!”

“You shouldn’t have teased me so, kitten. Now you’re going to pay the price,” He intoned and you give a little huff; The pair he had torn was one of your favorite sets and it wasn’t cheap either. There is another flash of blue light and the dagger is gone. You look up at Ignis; there is a new gleam in his eyes; hunger, power, lust, and his love of you. So many emotions in his emerald swimming in his eyes at once that it makes you dizzy. Leaning forward, Ignis catches your lips in a fiery kiss, biting your lip. You gasp and he sneaks his tongue right in.  
This man is going to destroy you in the best way possible. You roll your eyes at yourself. Your words have come back to bite you in the ass big time. Threading your fingers into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, you let out a moan at the passion pouring from him into the kiss and the hard length twitching against your thigh. Ignis breaks the kiss and takes the hand that was in his hair and holds it above your head brining the other up with it. He noses along your jaw leaving feathered kisses and bites as he goes. Hearing the strangled moan leaving your throat, Ignis smirks against your skin. Shifting both of your wrists to his left hand, he runs his right down your body, your throat, barely touching you as he ghosts over your breasts and raising goosebumps across your body.

“Iggyyyyyy…” You whine, and it’s broken by a strangled moan as his lips ghost over your pert nipple and he takes it in to his mouth. His hand stops at your hip and he squeezes. His eyes are sharp, the haze of lust darkening them.

“Yes, that’s it my kitten. Mewl for me.”  
Quickly undressing himself he takes his shaft into his hand and pumps it almost lazily. You reach up and replace his hand with your own, spreading precum over the head. With a wink, you abruptly push him to his back, leaning over and taking him in your mouth, swirling your tongue over his head. The groan that falls from his mouth sounds just like your name. His fingers are curling into your hair and he pushes your head down on him a few times, taking in the pleasure of your warm cavern before yanking you off.

“Keep that up kitten and we won’t be here much longer. Are you ready for me love?”

You nod, licking your lips as you lay back, hair fanned out on the pillows behind you. Running his ungloved hands along your thighs, he leans over and nips at your soft skin as he approaches the apex of your thighs. He exhales and teases your entrance with his tongue. You whine at his touch and he chuckles in to your heat. Straightening himself, he lines up and guides himself in. You groan in unison at the union and with a few slow strokes and Ignis sheathes himself into you fully. Your walls clenched around him, making him drop his head to your shoulder groaning and trailing kisses down your neck.

“Y/N. Beautiful, Y/N. My love.” He chants.

“Ignis… I love you.”

“I love you so much more darling.”

With the softest kiss he starts to thrust. Moaning and blissed out you thread your fingers in Ignis’s soft hair kissing every part of his skin that you can reach. You meet his hips thrust for thrust and with his skilled fingers added to the mix, it was all you can do to not actually scream out loud.

“That’s it my kitten, cum for me,”

With a last few flicks of his fingers against your clit, you do just that. Screaming out for Ignis, it doesn’t take him long to follow you, filling you with his cum. Now a panting, sweaty mess, he collapses on top of you and brings you once more into a kiss that could last for the rest of your life. He rolls you both on to your sides and holds you close.

“I love you, Y/N. Forever and always.”

“And I you my darling”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to @eaddi for being my beta<3 I hope you enoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it


End file.
